


烟笼春明

by Shirelyjoy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirelyjoy/pseuds/Shirelyjoy





	烟笼春明

四九城内，锣鼓喧天，鞭炮齐鸣。

街道入眼便是一片夺目大红，送亲的队伍足足排有街头到街尾长，好不壮观，路面铺洒着数不尽的花瓣，路旁皆是维持秩序的士兵，涌动的人群络绎不绝，比肩继踵，有好事者更是攀上墙头，皆伸头探脑去观望这百年难见的婚礼。

寒风卷着花香掀开了一侧的轿窗方帘，惹得坐在里头的人鼻子直痒痒，拿起手帕遮住鼻尖，闷声打了个小喷嚏。

“听说，轿子里头坐的人是当朝丞相的次子，迎娶他的人是将军府的小少爷，可当真？”  
“千真万确，而且还是皇上亲自赐婚，看到后面的十台大箱了吗？这是皇帝赏赐的！”  
“哗！这随便扒拉点东西估计都够我们生活好几个月了吧。”

骑马走在前面的新郎对于此类话语充耳不闻，见他一袭大红的直襟长袍，衣服自然垂落，腰束月金色祥云纹的宽腰带，其上只挂了一块玉质极佳的墨玉。

他在前头微抿着唇不知在想什么，更令人奇怪的是，他的脸上竟戴着半面面具，在纤细白净的手指探上嘴角后，放下手时已然换上一副温和的模样。

轿子适时地停在了将军府前，新郎率先一个翻身下了马，快步走到已经停稳的轿子旁，随行的丫鬟走上前去掀开帘子，对里头的人轻声说了句“少爷，下轿了。”被唤作少爷的人抬起手，搭在了新郎伸出的掌心上，弯着腰迈步出了轿子。

旁边的丫鬟似是觉得不妥当，想要提醒新郎官的时候却看到对方摇了摇头。

“无妨，我想牵着张少爷的手进去，既是我求来的姻缘，总该是想任性一回，你是云雷的丫鬟吧？待结束后你找管家领赏，回头好好安顿你。”

说罢也不管小丫头的回应，带着人一步步踩着红毡走上台阶进了大门，跨过火盆后便是真正入了大厅，在大厅内的人已经等候多时，随着小厮传来的“新人到”，厅内顿时安静了下来。

“吉时到！”

“一拜天地！”

傧相话音落下，两位新人转过身去朝着天子的方向跪下拜了一拜，起身后又转过来面对座上的四位高堂跪了下来。

“二拜高堂！”

“夫妻对拜！”

原本两人牵着的手已经被一根红牵取代，愣了一秒，终究还是将腰弯了下去，两人的头轻轻相碰了一下，便成礼了。

“送入洞房！”

拱手向厅内的人道谢过后，杨九郎领着人离开大厅，穿过幽静的走廊，只见走廊上悬挂着红灯笼，旁边绿树蔚然，相互交错着枝蔓，有阳光透过错落的树叶间洒下金辉，每棵树上也都系着胭脂红的纱幔，随风摆动似是在向两人道贺。

很快两人便走到了贴着囍字的新房门外，杨九郎推开门，扶着旁边的人一同进了屋，刚把门关上，眼前就一片漆黑什么也看不见。

“我说，新娘子擅自掀盖头，可不合乎礼仪吧？张少爷？”

调笑的声音传进张云雷耳朵里显然没什么作用，他欺身压上杨九郎，凑近对方的耳边，轻飘飘的开了口。

“谁是新娘子还不一定呢，杨少爷。”

在杨九郎的惊呼声中张云雷将人抱了起来，然后放倒在床上，杨九郎气急，想把盖头扯掉，却被捉住了双手桎梏在脑袋顶上。

“诶，新娘子不可以擅自掀盖头哦。”

张云雷带着笑意的将话原原本本还给对方，在枕头边拿过喜秤，从有空隙的地方伸进一头，手腕轻微用力向上挑，红色盖头顺着力道翻了上去，盖住了两人暗自较劲的手。

熟悉的面具一入眼，张云雷就给摘了下来，杨九郎扭动了下身子，偏过头去不看面前的人，

“我今天穿的这么好看，你都不看看的吗？”  
“不看。”

杨九郎闹情绪般的回答了一句，其实他早在张云雷下轿子的时候就已经被惊艳到了，就算没看到脸，看到那身跟自己差不多的红色喜服时就想象到了那人该有多好看。

张云雷偏偏就往人面前凑，他压在杨九郎身上，侧着身笑意盈盈的望着对方，被盯得有些害羞的杨九郎抿唇还是抬眼看向张云雷，下一秒柔软的唇瓣就落在了自己嘴唇上。

最开始杨九郎还“唔唔”两声表达抗议，后面就渐渐没了声响，只剩下微弱的喘息声和不时发出的啧啧水声。

张云雷松开桎梏着杨九郎的手，改为搂着对方，他不停地在唇上蠕动，时而轻轻地咬磨着，时而又伸出香舌在对方的唇上舔舐着。继而，便轻轻地扣开杨九郎的牙关，那一只嫩舌便伸入那湿润的嘴中。

杨九郎情不自禁的扶住了张云雷的腰，伸手颤颤巍巍的去摸索着脱掉对方外衣，却不小心扯开了腰间的带子，这小动作惹得张云雷挑了挑眉，吮吸了下怀中人的唇后离了开，还刻意拉远了双方间的距离。

失了唇边厮磨感觉的杨九郎迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，却见对方胸前的衣襟松垮，露出了一片白花花的肌肤，他头回见此香艳场景，羞得用手捂住了双眼。

“张云雷你不要脸！”

被骂的人此刻笑得没心没肺，伸手去扯杨九郎的衣带。

“你都把我衣服脱了，还不允许我脱你的吗？到底是谁混啊？”  
“可是我又没有全给你脱完...”

杨九郎小声哼哼两句，还是顺从的由着张云雷摆弄自己褪去了衣裳，张云雷看见杨九郎这副娇气可爱的样子，忍不住在对方锁骨处留下一个又一个痕迹。

“我其实很好奇，为什么你会答应皇帝嫁于我，全城上下的人都知道张杨两家不和，你既是答应这桩婚事，便让人多了饭后余谈。”

敏感的腰侧被轻轻掐了一下，杨九郎娇喘出声，问了自己最想问的问题。

张云雷没有立即回答他，游走的手掌抚过圆润白皙的肩头，往下便揉捏着微微挺立的红缨，杨九郎顿时有种细小如触电般的感觉蔓延全身，身体不由地一阵颤栗，喉咙也发出了小猫一样的呜咽。

“小傻瓜，我不答应难道还能抗旨吗？全城知道的是张家和杨家不和，可不代表我们俩就一定不和，皇帝想的什么我太清楚了，他无非就是想我们两家互相牵制。”  
“假如我们当中有一人犯了罪，另外一人及其家族都会遭罪，其他人也是一样的道理，更何况张家还出了一位妃子，杨家出了位骠骑将军，他只是有备无患而已。”

他低下头去用湿润的舌头围着深色的乳晕打转，杨九郎抓紧张云雷的肩膀，脑袋止不住地向后仰，也将胸前的红缨往对方嘴里送深了些。

“那他不怕我们两家联合起来吗？”  
“联合？就算联合又能做什么呢，现在盛世太平，边疆安定，没有理由造反，除非，有老臣质疑他的皇位不是名正言顺，或者，太上皇的嫡长子还在世。”

张云雷似是不满杨九郎在洞房时分神想别的，报复性的啃咬了一口乳头，同时不安分的手指也灵活地钻进臀缝中，指腹满带情色的按着紧闭的穴口。他很受用的听着小猫轻微的求饶声，随后便褪去了自己繁琐的衣物，两人裸身纠缠在了一起。

分开抬起杨九郎的双腿往两边张开，张云雷看着面前可人儿白皙的皮肤当中透着红，眯眼瞧着未经过开拓的蜜穴接触冷空气微微瑟缩，穴口一开一合害羞得如同它的主人。

杨九郎被盯得浑身不自在，从旁边的枕头下摸出一盒润膏丢向张云雷，嘟囔了一句“别看了”，张云雷笑了笑，打开盖子挖了一些送进私密处，手指在捣弄的同时也不闲着，俯下身咬着杨九郎的耳朵让对方放轻松。

很快穴口便软了下来，手指已经可以轻松的在粉嫩的花苞间来回进出，慢慢从一根，变成两个，直到那蜜穴中撑进三根手指，他的手指轻刮过对方敏感潮湿的内壁，在触到一点凸起时明显感觉到身体抖了一下。

狡黠的狐狸最终露出自己的真面目，抱着小猫的腿分得更开，然后扶着自己的宝贝推进了那湿软的小洞里，下身被填满的满足感让杨九郎倒吸了一口气，扭着腰身像迎合又像躲避，最终还是被张云雷固定着腰，插得更深。

然而精明的动物怎么会轻易放过猎物，张云雷坏心眼的用分身温柔碾压过炙热甬道的每一处，看着杨九郎因为情欲而涨红的脸庞，明明很想要却倔强的不肯开口求他。

但是没关系，他可以慢慢玩。

紧致的甬道被火热的肉刃彻底塞满，肠壁不漏空隙地挤压着霸道粗大的玉柱，张云雷抽动着身下，手掌包裹上杨九郎直直立起的阳具把玩，指尖似是无意略过铃口，又似是故意撸动，直至前端冒出了少许浊液。

被前后夹击的杨九郎终究是没按耐住，夹杂着抽泣的软乎乎奶音溜了出来，手臂胡乱挥着找寻可以依靠的安全源，张云雷伸出手，把对方稍小点的手紧紧抓着。

“云雷...嗯...我想要...给我好不好？..呜...”  
“当然，你要的我都给。”

得到满意答案的男人伸手抱住了怀中人，一个翻身，让杨九郎趴在了他的身上，杨九郎抬眼有些迷离的望着张云雷，张云雷被这双眼眶泛红，睫毛还挂着眼泪的双眸引得邪火蹭蹭上冒，开始耸动着腰肢一下下往上顶着杨九郎。

退出去又狠狠送进来的摩擦产生令人扭曲的快感，湿润的甬道被撑开到一个极限，不断吞吐着张云雷的性器，俩人的胸膛紧密贴着，每一次的抽送都令他们赤裸的皮肤上下摩擦。

杨九郎大口喘着粗气，想叫出声却咬住嘴唇，害怕自己发出放浪的声音，但又控制不住呻吟在剧烈撞击下变得支离破碎，断断续续地传入张云雷的耳朵里，身下的动作更是变得疯狂，连带着周围空气的气温都上升了。

他一手扶住杨九郎的脑袋，将人的嘴唇解救下来，把被欲望点燃的呻吟一并吞进了肚子里，一手穿过对方的膝盖将腿往上提了提，手掌在臀部“啪”的轻打了一下，及时的在杨九郎骂出声前堵住嘴唇不让说话。

杨九郎手握成拳头锤在了张云雷的肩头，软绵绵像小猫挠痒痒似的动作取悦了卖力的人，好在新床大，足够两人再次翻身，体内的性器跟着动作在甬道里转了个圈，摩擦的快感让杨九郎的喘息再次加重。

张云雷就着现在的姿势进行抽插，杨九郎感觉身下无法言喻的酸胀，他努力将手肘撑在床上，想要后缩暂时缓解不适感，张云雷发现杨九郎的小动作，按着对方的腰身不让人离开，再一次深入后发出满足的喟叹。

杨九郎被操弄的眼泪流了出来，爽感和酸胀感让他不得不同时接受，他清楚的感受到自己的私处快要被捅坏了，于是开口道“云雷...不行了..那里要坏了..我受不了了...”。

张云雷被这沙哑的声音吓了一跳，低头心疼的吻去杨九郎脸庞的泪水，安慰道“对不起，九郎，再坚持坚持好吗？这是我们的新婚之夜，我会好好疼爱你的。”杨九郎听闻，寻着对方的唇吻了上去，一遍遍承受着对方的爱意。

罢了，又不是第一次知道这人的占有欲多强，他要便给好了。

一直折腾到天色完完全全暗了下来，两人才结束这场漫长的性事，火红的喜服在他们的身下已经皱得不能看了，杨九郎扯过一件衣服盖在自己布满青紫痕迹的身子上，哑着嗓子骂了句张云雷混蛋。

果然，信张云雷的话还不如信母猪上树。

张云雷取过床尾放着的一套衣物，穿上亵衣后便赤脚下床打开了一丝门缝，唤来门外站着的丫头，吩咐她们去备热水，交代完后关上房门走回床边，上了床后将杨九郎搂在怀里。

“还能骂人证明还有力气，对不起，宝儿，我今天太过分了，请你原谅我，我与你交好已久，想和你做遍夫妻间的亲密事，是我混账了，没能顾及你的身子，你不要生气好不好？”

杨九郎别扭的哼了一声，张云雷见此厚脸皮的抱着人撒娇，又是亲亲耳朵，又是亲亲脸颊的，杨九郎被磨得没脾气，伸手拧了一下张云雷的耳朵才叫人安静下来。

“诶，云雷，你知道太上皇的嫡长子其实还在世吗？”

他指尖捏着张云雷的耳朵，靠在对方肩膀上轻声说了这么一句话，张云雷似乎是知晓这个消息，不在意的把玩着杨九郎修长纤细的手指。

“我知道，我还知道他在哪呢。”  
“哟，你这么厉害呢？”

杨九郎嘴角勾起了一抹笑容，撑起自己身子面对着张云雷，抬手轻轻揉捏对方的小耳垂，眼神直直地望向那双波光潋滟的双眸。

“那你怎么想的？”

张云雷抓住从杨九郎肩上滑落下来的衣服，重新给盖了回去，他搂住杨九郎，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的脸蛋，让对方放松靠在自己身上。

“我觉着啊，这天，怕是要变了。”

 

END


End file.
